Família Kuni
Os Kuni são uma das família fundadoras do Clã Caranguejo. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) O Castelo Kuni é o seu centro de poder. Gaze Into Darkness, by D. G. Laderoute História Fundação Durante a fundação do clã, três homens deram um passo adiante para se provarem e foram enviados pelo kami Hida para matar um terrível demônio. Trabalhando juntos, eles prevaleceram e foram aceitos como fundadores das grandes família do Caranguejo. O fundador dos Kuni estudou as fraquezas do demônio, e as atribuições de seus descendentes, como sacerdotes e estudiosos, ainda refletem esta batalha lendária. Desolações Kuni As terras ancestrais dos Kuni foram maculadas durante um ataque das Terras Sombrias que chegou a atravessar a Muralha Kaiu. As terras foram retomadas e purificadas, mas o método usado deixou o solo mortiço e sem vida, essas terras ficaram conhecidas como as Desolações Kuni. Gaze Into Darkness, by D. G. Laderoute Algo começou a crescer e infectar o subterrâneo do território dos Kuni. Plantas morreram, a água estagnou e os shugenja perderam o contato com os kami. Os Kuni começaram a evacuar suas propriedades e a transportar o conteúdo de suas bibliotecas logo antes de hordas de criaturas de Terras Sombrias saírem do chão. Dôkutsu no Majo foi um oni que atacou as terras do Clã Caranguejo distorcendo kami da terra em kansen escavadores e visou as terras da Família Kuni para extrair da forte energia espiritual da família. Os túneis resultantes permitiram que invasores das Terras Sombrias avançassem abaixo do Caranguejo, o que levou a batalhas subterrâneas através de túneis tortuosos e assombrados. Após o golpe do ôtsuchi de um Kaiu ter esmagado a cabeça de Dōkutsu no Majo contra a parede da caverna, a batalha foi vencida. Os esforços para purificar a vasta rede de túneis e dos kansen que nela habitavam, deixou as terras dos Kuni espiritualmente desoladas. Na superfície, essa terra devastada ficou conhecida como as Devastações Kuni. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 49 Os engenheiros de combate da Família Kaiu foram de suma importância para a derrota do oni. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 56 Detalhes Dever A família Kuni busca e elimina quaisquer sinal de corrupção no Clã Caranguejo e no Império como um todo. Os Kuni estão dispostos a se embrenhar nos segredos das Terras Sombrias estudando, observando e até mesmo se valendo de dissecações.Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 49 Conhecimento Quando os exércitos de Dôkutsu no Majo devorou suas terras, a biblioteca central do Castelo Kuni foi quase perdida. Os Kuni dividiram sua biblioteca entre os ramos da família, garantindo que o acervo não pudesse ser perdido em um único ataque. Os Kuni ficaram completamente descentralizados, e não possuem uma única escola ou santuário. Cada estudante é treinado individualmente por um tutor experiente, e muitos grupos pequenos vivem em isolamento dentro de pequenas cabanas. Outros professores viajam por Rokugan, aceitando novos estudantes por onde eles vão. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 59 Costumes Muitos Kuni assumem a antiga tradição dos Kuni Caçadores de Bruxa de usar pintura facial imponente e teatral. Embora os Caçadores de Bruxa geralmente usem isso para confundir e desorientar entidades demoníacas e espíritos malignos, outros Kuni frequentemente o fazem para inspirar assombro e terror em estrangeiros. Políticas Daimyô Kuni A seguir está uma lista com os daimyô conhecidos da Família Kuni: Vassalos dos Kuni A seguir estão as Famílias Vassalas conhecidas dos Kuni:: + * Família Ugawari Categoria:Líderes do Clã Caranguejo Categoria:Linha Temporal de Sucessão